The sounds of the tree
by PriestessOfFreya
Summary: The turtles did something wrong. So they hide on a tree from Splinter. Will splinter finds them? R&R one shot


I don' t own the ninja turtles.

This story is base on a joke that my dad told me once. I don't know it gonna be funny to you because to me, it was.

* * *

The ninja turtles and their father deciding to spend a weekend at April's farm house. They pack their stuff, and left their home. When they got there, they began to unpack their belongings. 

Splinter went to the guest room and put his mat, which he uses to meditate, on the side of the bed. After he finish, he wanted to take a walk on the country-side. So he got his walking stick and left the room. Heading to the front door, Splinter turn and look at his boys. .

"You boys better behave yourself." Splinter said thoughtful to them. "I'm going for a walk and I won't be back before dark. So please be your best behavior."

"Yes, Sensei." said Leo.

"We'll be our best behavior…master." said Donny, setting his computer on a desk.

"Don't worry master, we'll be fine." said Raph.

"Yeah." said Mikey.

"Ah…alright," Splinter said leaving the house, but not trusting his sons to be alone in house.

Many hours had gone by, and Splinter hadn't come home, yet. The guys were making dinner and setting the table. The turtles, after they set, and place dinner on the table, were waiting for Splinter to come back.

Mikey tried and begged his brothers for he can take a bit on the food on the table. But his brothers told him not to eat unless Splinter comes back.

"I'm hungry…I want to eat already." said Mikey, whining and complaining.

"No, Mikey…we have to wait for Splinter." said Raph hoarsen.

"Okay…okay, I go do something else while sensei comes back…jeeze." said Mikey, leaving the table and heading to the kitchen.

In kitchen, Mikey went to refrigerator and grab a can of Pepsi. He opens it and takes a sip from it. Then he heads in his father room and starting to look around inside it. Mikey had the can on his hand, but he looses his grip on it and falls on his fathers' mat.

"Oh…no, I'm so busted." He told himself.

"Hey Mikey, are you in here?" Raph ask getting in the room, and saw what Mikey did.

"What did you do?" ask Raph upset.

"I didn't mean to ruin Splinters' mat. It was an accident." He said panicking.

Then Donny and Leo came in the room, and gasps what they saw. They both glare at Mikey.

"What happen here?" both ask loud.

"Mikey ruined sensei mat." Raph replied to them.

So Donny got an idea to save Mikey from getting in trouble and to save the mat too.

"Let's put the mat in the bath tube and wash the stain off. Then we use the blow dryer to dry the mat." said Don, getting the mat and taking it to the bathroom. "Anyway, master Splinter won't find out about it."

"That's a good idea…Donny." Leo said. "I get the soap and the stain remover."

In the bathroom, Donny is trying his best to remove the stain. Leo was there to him to help him wash the mat, but nothing work. So Raph comes in, and he's wondering why they're taking so long.

"We're trying to take off the stain…Raph." Leo told him.

"I'll make the stain go away." Raph said with his bad temper. He just want it to be over and done with it.

Raph left the bathroom and came back with bleach. He pours it in the tube, full of water, and the mat got tore when Donny and Leo tried to pick it up.

"Ooooh, no…Now all of us are in serious trouble." said the three of them.

"Boys, I'm home."

All four of them heard their father's coming in the front door. So they ran to the back door of the house and claim a tree.

"We must stay up here for Splinter won't find us. Anyway, this is good spot to hide and I bet Splinter won't look for us up here." said Leo to his brothers.

Splinter went in the house and started to look for his boys, but no sign of them. The dinner was still on the table and untouch. He walks in the hallway and notice the light of the bathroom was on. He went in and saw his mat was tare.

"BOYS" said Splinter. He's furious.

Turtles heard Splinter yelled. They knew their father had found out about his mat, and what they did to it. They saw, from the tree, their father walking everywhere inside the house looking for them. When he came outside from the back door, with a flash light on, the turtles stood stiff and quiet on the tree.

"We must stay quiet and don't move." Leo told them.

They nodding agreeable, and stood quiet, but Mikey began to get nervous and shake violently. Still, he kept quiet for his brothers' sake.

"Where are you, boys? Splinter said. "When get my hands on all of you? The four of you are going to do 100 flips when we get home."

Splinter pointed the flash light everywhere, but no sign of them. So, he walked toward a tree, (where's the turtles are hiding) and point his flash light up the tree. He couldn't see any thing because the tree branches.

The guys notice that their father is pointing his flash light at them. They also know that he's having the hard time finding them.

"Bros…lets make bird sounds for sensei can think that we are birds or any thing that live in trees, and he go somewhere else to look for us…not up here." whisper Donny to his brothers.

They all nodding, and began to whistle. Mikey couldn't think of anything that lives on trees.

Leo was making himself to sound like a scroll, Donny was whistling to make him sound like a bird, and Raph was saying, ("hoo hoo hoo") to make him to sound like an owl.

Mikey was having the hard thinking what sound to make. He began to get super nervous and couldn't think straight. So he made a sound of an animal that doesn't belong in trees.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

The three brothers glare at Mikey and Raph slap him at the back of his head.

"I've got boys, and now you are in serious trouble. said Splinter mad, but chuckle quietly in same time.

"Nice going…Mikey." Leo, Donny, and Raph said to him.

End

* * *

I hope you all enjoy it. P.S. Don't own the joke. 


End file.
